


home alone

by bigbocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral, Quickie, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbocks/pseuds/bigbocks
Summary: Part ofthisSNS AU.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 56





	1. ride home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [this](https://twitter.com/nineaus/status/1264088501550813184?s=20) SNS AU.

“May pupuntahan ka pa ba?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun—eyes fixed on the road but the latter did not reply.  
  
“Baby.” he called again but all he got was a brief stare from the other.  
  
“Bakit? May pupuntahan ka?” Baekhyun finally spoke.  
  
“Uwi na daw kasi tayo sabi ni ate, umalis sila. Wala daw tao sa bahay.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Galit ka pa ba?” Chanyeol asked, tone softer.  
  
“Saan?” Baekhyun answered, making sure his boyfriend knows what he did wrong.  
  
“Kaninang umaga.”  
  
“Anong meron?”  
  
“Ang tagal ko po bumangon…” but there was no reply. “..at kumilos.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Sorry na.” Chanyeol reached out one hand and rested it over Baekhyun’s left thigh, caressing it lightly, the latter let him—even put his hand over his boyfriend’s.  
  
With that, the car ride was silent; the awkward atmosphere was disappearing fast and Baekhyun was falling in a deep sleep.  
  
“I love you.” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s thigh delicately before removing his hold and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “Baby.” he called again when he got no reply. He briefly turned his head only to see his baby fast asleep. Chanyeol turned his head back to look at the road, malapit na silang makauwi. He brought Baekhyun’s hand over closer to his face before leaving a fragile kiss on it—he put on a gratified smile before putting Baekhyun’s hand back.  
  
Chanyeol turned the engine off as they reach home. Gusto niya sanang ipasok ‘yung sasakyan pero walang magbubukas ng gate kaya dun nalang muna sa kalsada. He pulled up in front of their house, tapos ay nilingon si Baekhyun na natutulog sa tabi niya—leaning forward the steering wheel to rest his head. Time was passing but Chanyeol didn’t mind, ayaw niyang gisingin si Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t notice the smile plastered on his face, a content and genuine one. A smile hauled along with the adoration in his eyes staring straight at Baekhyun.  
  
“I love you...” Chanyeol held out his hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek. “..so much.” waking the smaller up.  
  
Baekhyun smiled—eyes still closed. “I love you too.” leisurely opening his eyes to look back at his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay, I’m sorry for acting up.” Baekhyun answered, now holding Chanyeol’s hand on his cheek before giving it a light kiss. Chanyeol leaned towards Baekhyun, giving the smaller a kiss on the forehead down to the lips—both sharing a short heated, opennmouthed kiss.  
  
Chanyeol breaking the kiss. “Pasok na tayo?”  
  
“Ito munang sasakyan.” Baekhyun put on a soft smile before getting out of the car—quickly opening the gate signaling with a wave of his hand na pwede nang ipasok ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan.  
  
Chanyeol turned the engine off again after checking if he parked the car right. He removed his seatbelt and then picked up their phones along with Baekhyun’s bag na nasa backseat, did last checks kung may naiwan pa sa loob. Pababa na sana siya ng sasakyan—one foot out already when he heard the backseat door opening and slamming close again. He turned his head to look—raising a brow.  
  
“What?” he asked Baekhyun. “Tara na kako sa loob.”  
  
But all he got was a charming head tilt and a piercing stare from the smaller.  
  
“Let’s go na, baby.” suyo ni Chanyeol. “Anong gusto?” he added, malambing ang tono.  
  
“Ikaw? Wala ka bang gusto?” Baekhyun questioned, putting his feet up the leather seats implying that he still wouldn’t get off the car.  
  
“Ikaw, gusto ko.” Chanyeol replied in attempt to sweeten the mood but Baekhyun had something else in mind.  
  
 _“What else?”_  
  
Chanyeol smirked—sensing the tone of the smaller. He got out of the car, belongings forgotten under the driver’s seat. He opened the other side of the backseat door, Baekhyun’s curled up body coming into view. Chanyeol trailed the backseat on all fours, quickly angling himself towards the smaller. Baekhyun’s back leaning against the door. Chanyeol held the back of Baekhyun’s head shielding it from the solid surface, pressing their lips together aggressively, his left foot pulling the car door close before briefly breaking their kiss to get the engines running, _mainit na.  
  
_ The engine started whirring along with their sloppy moans in between kisses. Chanyeol’s hands traveling the expanse of Baekhyun’s back—from the smaller’s soft silky hair down to his perky ass, pulling Baekhyun up on his knees and switching their positions. Chanyeol’s broad back now reclined against the car door and the smaller hovering on top of him.  
  
 _“Mmmh…”  
  
_ Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s mouth slipping apart from his down to the flatness of his neck. Chanyeol’s tall height emulating the narrowness of the space available but Baekhyun’s kisses was making him neglect that, his mind drifting away with pleasures casting all over his body.  
  
 _“Nnghh… Baby.. Tigas ka na.”  
  
_ Baekhyun uttered against Chanyeol’s neck, his right hand palming the taller’s crotch—clothed cock rubbing against his delicate hand.  
  
 _“Aaahh… B-baek..”  
  
“Sarap?”  
  
“Mmh..”  
  
_Baekhyun traced the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt tugging and removing it, exposing the taller’s wide shoulders and firm pecs. Baekhyun’s stare uncovering his boyfriend’s already naked half—gaze traveling from the navel up to his face, locking eye contact. He leaned in again for a passionate kiss—the gentle rhythm gradually coursing back to the fast pace they had earlier. Moans growing louder as Baekhyun’s hand fiddled with the button of Chanyeol’s pants. He leaned back a little to stare at the taller—eyes exuding lust but hands still busy undoing the taller’s pants. Both their eyes growing dark with desire. Baekhyun bit his lower lip when he felt Chanyeol’s cock against the warmth of his palm.  
  
 _“Hhhh…”_ he can feel himself salivating, the tip of Chanyeol’s cock damp of pre-cum. Baekhyun can already taste his boyfriend inside his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in for a chaste kiss.  
  
 _“Subo mo, baby.”_ voice deeper than the usual, enticingly imperative.  
  
 _“Hm…”_ Baekhyun answered with a sly smirk. Kisses descending until he’s positioned nicely in between Chanyeol’s legs—making sure that he’s keeping eye contact all the while.  
  
Malamig na sa loob ng sasakyan pero bago palang sila pinagpapawisan. Chanyeol threw his head back when Baekhyun wrapped his slender fingers around his cock—licking the head, pressing the tip hard against the flatness of his tongue, rubbing it back and forth while looking up his boyfriend but Chanyeol was already high from pleasure and it was turning Baekhyun on more.  
  
 _“Baby.. Ngghh..”_ Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hair lightly with his left hand, the other grabbing the headrest of the driver’s seat, gigil na siya. He knows how much the smaller likes teasing him.  
  


Baekhyun slowly engulfed his boyfriend’s cock, the rest of the shaft taken care by his hands. He let out airy moans upon tasting his boyfriend’s hard dick, bobbing his head faster every minute.  
  
 _“Hhhh… Hngg sarap.. Baby..”  
  
_ Chanyeol looked down, getting a view of his baby sucking him, _hard._ He’s always amazed on how Baekhyun’s small mouth can easily devour his huge cock. The smaller’s tempo picking up, Chanyeol’s cock was gleaming wet already with Baekhyun’s drool. The latter choking upon reaching a faster pace, hard cock hititng the back of his throat.  
  
 _“Ugghhh…”_ Baekhyun’s moans sending vibrations to the hard dick jammed inside his mouth. Chanyeol can feel himself coming—sobrang dulas ng bibig ni Baekhyun, warm around his cock. Sobrang galing chumupa ng baby niya.  
  
Baekhyun removed Chanyeol’s cock for a moment, he licked the taller’s cock from the bottom up to the tip bago isubo uli. He felt Chanyeol’s cock twitching inside his mouth and he already knew what it meant kaya lalo pang binilisan ni Baekhyun, mouth-fucking himself.  
  
 _“Baby.. Hhh…. Mm… malapit na..”  
  
_ Baekhyun removed his mouth from Chanyeol’s cock, vigorously giving the taller a handjob while staring straight into his eyes.  
  
 _“Swallow.”_ Chanyeol demanded.  
  
Baekhyun was turned on more than he already is. He briefly rubbed Chanyeol’s cock on his pink wet lips—never breaking eye contact, putting it back inside his mouth.  
  
 _“Aaahhh!”  
  
_ Chanyeol’s cum smearing all over Baekhyun’s mouth. It was a sight to behold. Chanyeol pulled his baby up, pressing their lips together. Small whimpers coming from the smaller.  
  
 _“Hhh, you’re so good. I love you.”  
  
_ Baekhyun only replied with a pleased smile while fixing his boyfriend’s pants.  
  
 _“Let’s go inside?”_ Chanyeol asked—voice dangerous—he still wasn’t done.


	2. merry christmas

  
  
_“Hngh!”_  
  
Baekhyun groaned, the taller pinning him against the front door, resuming the heated kiss they were having inside the car, hands moving all over his body.  
  
Chanyeol reached for the remote control hanging beside the door—without even looking at it—turning the airconditioner on. The two having the entirety of the huge house all to themselves, soft moans resounding against the high ceiling and tall walls.  
  
_“Baby..”_ Baekhyun called in between kisses. _“…kwarto.”  
  
“Mmh.. no.. let’s do it here.”  
  
_Baekhyun was taken aback at the remark, ayaw niyang magkalat sa living room nina Chanyeol but the latter insists.  
  
_“Sila ate..”  
  
“Mamaya pa yun sila…”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Mmhh.”  
  
_Their kiss advancing to a slow and more sensual state. Chanyeol pulling away all of Baekhyun’s clothes, his right hand tracing the curve of the smaller’s hip and the other brushing against Baekhyun’s hair.  
  
Chanyeol’s kisses traveling down from his lips. Baekhyun bent his head back, allowing his boyfriend more access.  
  
_“L.. uki..”_ Baekhyun was absorbed. _“Nggh…”  
  
_Chanyeol was doing wonders to his body, the taller was making him feel so good. His jawline, neck, and clavicle showered with wet kisses and fading bruises. They have done it a lot of times before but the feeling was still exceptional everytime.  
  
_“Ngh!”  
  
_Baekhyun whimpered when Chanyeol flipped him over—bending him against the door.  
  
_Sobrang sexy, tangina._ Chanyeol thought to himself.  
  
He trailed kisses all over Baekhyun’s back before getting on his knees and aligning his face in front of Baekhyun’s pink hole. He slapped Baekhyun’s ass lightly eliciting a soft moan from the other.  
  
_“Eat well.”_ Baekhyun teased.  
  
_“Hm.”_ Chanyeol eyed the roundess of Baekhyun’s behind, _flawless._ It was making him drool. He spread Baekhyun’s buttcheeks, diving in. The flatness of his tongue touching Baekhyun’s throbbing hole.  
  
_“Mmmhhh…”  
  
_Baekhyun’s pre-cum now leaking.  
  
_Chanyeol. Tangina.  
  
_The taller was eating him up, teasing, rimming, tongue-fucking his hungry hole. Baekhyun could feel his knees shaking from the pleasure but he wasn’t the only one high from delight. Chanyeol was having the best Christmas ever.  
  
_“Baby…”  
  
“Babe..” _Baekhyun called again.  
  
He slowly stood straight up, facing his boyfriend. The latter looking up at him—question written all over the taller’s face. Baekhyun held his boyfriend by the shoulders, helping him up.  
  
_“Why?”_ Chanyeol asked—hungry for more of Baekhyun’s ass.  
  
_“Bibigay tuhod ko, baby..”_ Baekhyun answered. _“…sobrang sarap.”  
  
Tangina. _Chanyeol could feel his cock twitching against his pants. Lalo lang siyang nanggigil kay Baekhyun. He grabbed the smaller by the wrist, dragging Baekhyun’s naked body across the living room and into the dining room… kahit na tapos na silang kumain.  
  
He pulled Baekhyun in again for a kiss. Tongues pressed again together, harder this time. Pulses raising, they part briefly to catch each other’s breaths. Both moving slowly towards the dining table.  
  
_“Here?”_ Baekhyun asked, tone sexy.  
  
_“Here.”_ but Chanyeol’s was sexier.  
  
“Wait.” Chanyeol left the room and quickly ran upstairs to fetch a bottle of lube and a piece of condom. He never knew he could run that fast. He returned at the dining room, catching his breath which was almost stopped when he saw Baekhyun lying on top of the dining table.  
  
_“Early dinner?”_ Baekhyun teased.  
  
Chanyeol smirked—removing his pants, his hard leaking cock springing forth. He walked towards the smaller while spreading lube all over his fingers, never breaking eye contact.  
  
The glass table was cold against Baekhyun’s body but he didn’t mind, the aroused sensation enveloping him was so hot it was lapsing the chilly feeling. His mind clouded thinking of all the things his boyfriend could do to him. Baekhyun felt empty, he was craving for a good dicking and he’s going to get it.  
  
Chanyeol got on the table, towering the rest of the room, hovering on top of Baekhyun. He ran his lubricated hands from Baekhyun’s thigh up to the latter’s hole—inserting two fingers, making the smaller spread his legs more.  
  
_“Luki…”_ Baekhyun called out in a moan as he arched his back, showcasing more of his figure—a magnificent view to the person on top of him. Chanyeol leaned down, gifting Baekhyun’s nipples the attention it deserves. The smaller grabbing onto Chanyeol’s hair, the bliss was turning him numb.  
  
_“Ngggh!!”_ Baekhyun exclaimed when Chanyeol added a finger.  
  
_“Fuck me.”  
  
“Say please.”  
  
“Please…”  
  
_Chanyeol withdrew his fingers and ripped the condom packet with his mouth, putting it on. He lined up his cock on Baekhyun’s hole—rubbing the head against it, teasing.  
  
_“Hnngg..”_ Baekhyun’s whimpers shifting to a lower tone when Chanyeol removed his touch—laying beside the smaller. He turned his body to face Baekhyun. Question written all over the latter’s face.  
  
_“Ride me.”  
  
_The comment sending quivers all over Baekhyun’s body. He quickly got up and sat on top of his boyfriend. Chanyeol’s cock touching his. He rubbed their dicks together.  
  
_“F-fuck…”_ Chanyeol cursed. He reached out both hands and placed it on Baekhyun’s waist, lifting the smaller lightly, aligning his cock onto the smaller’s hole. Baekhyun grabbing Chanyeol’s cock, making sure his ass will consume it fully. He slowly dropped his weight down, prompting loud moans from each other.  
  
_“Ngghhh… Ba.. ek..”  
  
“Ba… by..”_  
  
_“Hhhnnngg… hhh…”  
  
_The slow fucking was turning onto something rough. Baekhyun arching his back more and more, his hands leaning backward on Chanyeol’s legs. The latter’s toes curling up like a fucking ballerina. Baekhyun wasn’t just bouncing on top of him, the smaller was riding him so fucking good, shoving Chanyeol’s huge dick into his ass.  
  
_“Baek… Fuck… Hngg…”  
  
“Luki..”  
  
_Both close to their orgasm, moans weren’t the only sound present inside the dining room—skin slapping was also loud. Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s waist high enough for him to thrust into it on his own will.  
  
_“Ahhhh!”  
  
“Shit.. Baby… Hngg.”  
  
_Baekhyun directly dropping on top of his boyfriend. Chanyeol caressing the back of the Baekhyun’s bare back, he kissed the latter’s forehead.  
  
_“I love you.”_ he whispered. _“Merry Christmas.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it >////< sorry for the errors, i didn't proofread :( thank you for reading another one of my kalats! ali and luki loves you!!! <3 :)


End file.
